Seven
by foxy-comic-death
Summary: For a long time the Seven Heavenly Virtues have battled the Seven Deadly Sins, but what happens when some tire of it. Yu Yu HakushoGundam Wing crossover. Yaoi
1. Fear Us

7

_Fear Us_

Ok I thought up this fic out of no where. It was literally just out of nowhere. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I never will own Gundam Wing and Yu Yu Hakusho

------------

_Now the crimson tears of the dead rot._

_Now there is nothing._

_No more tears to fall ,_

_and pray our sins to be cleansed._

_No more corpses to stench up our senses._

_All is lost……….._

Stumbling down the streets, I keep losing the one thing that has plagued me since birth. My prudence. I am the Heavenly Virtue Prudence. Forever to fight the Seven Deadly Sins, but this battle has tired me and my caution has waned. Even Yukina and Botan the Heavenly Virtues of Hope and Faith have felt the same way. We are all losing our ways and have felt inadequate. We feel as though we should give up and allow sin to win. A thought that has plagued me through this entire battle, are they as "deadly" as we really perceive them? Are they really so bad? We never even have so much as spoke to them. We know nothing of their true personality, do they act as their title? Or are they like us that it's just our strongest personality and have many others? What are their true names? What is their true nature? I wish I knew…

"Yo' Kurama!" Yelled a voice somewhere behind me.

"Duo is that you?" I called back worried it would be one of the others.

"Yup!" Duo called back. Oh thank Ruja! Ruja is our God and leader. Duo is the Heavenly Virtue Temperance.

"I'm glad it's you!" I said when I saw him. I ran up to him and held him.

"Damn, no offense, but you look like crap." Duo said with his big smile.

"I know, I have just been feeling terrible lately." I told him. "so many thoughts and questions about this whole thing. This war. It just doesn't have the importance it did millennias ago."

"I know what ya' mean, but if Boss Lady or Ruja heard ya', talk about a lot of bitching and punishment." Duo said with slight humor in his eyes. "But ya' know if you go down, I'm goin' down with ya'!"

"Thank you Duo."

"No prob, besides Yuki, Blue, and Cat feel the same, and I pretty damn sure Windy feels the same way. I think we're all about ready to call it quits." Duo said looking off to the distance. "So no need to worry Red, it'll all go down smooth soon." I smiled.

I think I'll have to explain the names, Yuki is Yukina the Heavenly Virtue of Hope, Blue is Botan the Heavenly Virtue of Faith, Cat is Quatre the Heavenly Virtue of Charity, Windy is Jin the Heavenly Virtue of Fortitude, Boss Lady is Sally the Heavenly Virtue of Justice, and of course I'm Red.

"Oi! 'RAMA! MAXWELL! I'M LOOKIN' FOR YA'! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YA' ARE! YUKINA'S COOKIN TADAY! AN' I KNOW YA' LOVE HER COOKIN' MAXWELL! COME OUT NOW!" Yelled a friendly Irish voice from somewhere above us.

"We're comin' Windy! Hold your pointy ears!" Duo yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. Duo and Jin are so much alike. Both free spirited and friendly. I'm lucky to have friends like them. Next to Duo, Jin is one of my most trusted companions. Botan and Yukina are easy to trust, but they're so rule abiding, you can't help but to admit to yourself that they'd turn on you if you brake a rule or talk about it. Now Duo and Jin are trustworthy and will brake any rule, but do it in such a manner that it can be cleverly disguised as an accident. It's hard to think of two "Heavenly Virtues" braking rules, so it's easily dismissed.

"Dang Jin, you can probably hear you from Seattle to freakin' Bombay!" Duo said staring at a floating Jin.

" Ta' bad Maxwell, Sally was havin' herself a fit in the Rec Room, and sent me ta' fetch ya' both. If ya' followed more rule, she probably wouldn't suspect us of breakin' any."

"You do know you break 'em too right?" Duo said eyeing Jin.

"O' course. Never said I didn't. I did say us ya' know." Jin said smiling.

"Whatever let's just go home." Duo said exasperated, well faking it. They never actually get mad at each other.

Jin then landed and we all began walking home, when we heard a loud smashing sound. Being who we are we instantly ran toward the sound. We saw them, four of the Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Greed.

"Uh…hey! Nice day huh? Uh…"Duo said obviously nervous.

"Hm." the one that harbors Lust grunted.

"Look we're not lookin' for a fight righ' now! We just came ta' check out what the sound was!" Jin said ready for anything.

"We're not lookin' for a fight either, the sound was just a freakin' dog chasin' a cat in to the alley. They knocked down a couple of trash cans." said the one harboring Sloth.

"Oh…that's ok then. I guess we'll just be making our way then. Sorry to have troubled you." I said glad that they weren't going to fight us.

"Hold it." said the one harboring Pride.

"Uh…yes?" I asked worried about getting into a fight.

"You three are Temperance, Fortitude, and Prudence, correct?" said the one harboring Greed.

"Yup and point being?" Duo said not really living up to his virtue.

"We couldn't help, but listen to your conversation earlier." Greed said.

"We have the same feeling too. This whole so-called war is really getting on our nerves too." Sloth said.

"Geez, well that's nice ta' know." Jin said relaxing a little.

"What's you guys real names?" Duo said leaning on a wall.

"Heero Yuy." Lust said.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Sloth said.

"Trowa Barton." Greed said.

"Hiei Jaganshi." Pride said.

"And what about you guys?" Heero said.

"Kurama Kitsune."

"Jin Kaze"

"Duo Maxwell. Pleasure ta' meet ya' all." Duo said smirking.

"Like wise." Trowa said nodding.

"So ya' all are tired of the war too? That's bloody awesome! I myself would like this trashy war ta' die along with the stupid curse of our pathetic titles. I mean never once has Maxwell ever really followed his."

"Cause I'm too thick headed to allow myself such stupid limitation." Duo said smiling.

"I understand that. I'm greed, but anyone here can easily tell you, I have not a single greedy bone in my body." Trowa said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Spiky here has never been greedy about anything, in fact he actually gives a whole lot." Yusuke said grinning. "But I can't say much about me cause' I'm the laziest person in the world, but Heero's lust and he has never, ever, ever! Gotten laid ever!" he said laughing. Receiving a deadly glare from Heero.

"Well it's been very amusing speaking to you all, and finally giving us some clarity on your true personalities, but we really must be getting home, our supposed leader will begin sending a search party at any minute. It was quite nice meeting you all." I said not really wanting to leave.

"That's ok, it was very nice getting to know you all as well." Hiei said looking at me.

"But be careful, try not to run onto Envy or Anger, they're not as friendly as we are. If you see Gluttony be sure to tell him that you have accepted us, he has a crush on the one who holds Hope. He has always liked her. It'll be nice to see one of us with a real light in them." Heero said telling Duo. I noticed a sad light quickly pass through his eyes as he looked at Duo.

"Of course! I'm sure she'll give em' a chance, she's not a bad girl, we can try to set em up!" Duo said cheerily.

"Great!" Yusuke said.

"See ya'" Jin said waving.

"Bye!" Trowa and Yusuke said and Heero and Hiei just waved.

"Farewell." I said.

"Later!" Duo said waving.

When we had walked quite a distance from them Duo said, "You know they're not all that bad."

"No they're not. I couldn't sense anything bad about them." I said.

"I can like Yusuke, ya; can tell he's a real fun guy that one!" Jin said cheerily.

"Jin has a crush on Yusuke!" Duo said chanting it over and over.

"You know you shouldn't say anything. It's obvious that that Heero has the hots for you." I said smugly.

"You think so?" Duo said looking at me.

"Of course." I said surly.

"What about ya' an' that short one? What was it. Hiei?" Jin said smiling broadly.

"Hm…well he is cute…but no, I don't think he likes me." I said shrugging it off.

"Whatever you say, but I think he does." Duo said smiling.

All through the walk home I couldn't help, but think of this whole situation. We had befriend four of the Seven Deadly Sins, and we know of another who is also friend. Is this war going to end? Or is just about to thicken? But with different sides? How will this turn?

**_That's the end of my first chapter! Hope you all like it so far! Review!_**


	2. Thoughts on a Foe

7 

Thoughts on a Foe

I know I didn't get many reviews yet, but I'm wicked optimistic. Plus my other fic Steal Your Heart has a satiable amount of reviews, so I'll be optimistic about this one.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho; if I did they would be centered on Shonen Ai and Yaoi.

-----------------------------------------

_Silence fills every void_

_Banshee cries fill the heavens_

_Eternal pain_

_Scarlet paints the walls and floor_

_Death, decay, desire_

"Wow," was all Yusuke could say.

"Wow what?" Trowa said.

"Did you see those eyes?" Yusuke said.

"Who's?" Hiei asked.

"Jin's!" Yusuke said with a smile.

"I think Kurama's are much more beautiful." Hiei snorted. "Big, green, piercing, and wise."

"Jin's are big, bright, friendly, and fun." Yusuke said slightly challenging.

"Duo's." I accidentally said.

"Huh?" Trowa said obviously surprised I joined in that childish dispute. It was. It was like a bunch of schoolgirls gossiping on boys and I got involved.

"What about his eyes, Ro?" Yusuke said smirking maliciously.

"They're violet, pure, compassionate, lighthearted, welcoming, clever, and…" I didn't want to continue.

"And?" Hiei said now wanting in on tormenting me.

"And sad." I said. "He seems sad."

"I think they all are." Trowa said looking toward the direction they just left a few moments ago. "They're like us. They want out of this god-forsaken battle. They feel as insignificant as we do. Think about it, you guys have obviously thought of them, even before we actually spoke to them. You probably have restrained yourselves several times in the battlefield from wounding them severely."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Hiei said staring at Trowa intent for an answer.

"Well they don't want to fight either, so maybe we try and meet with them more and discuss that issue further. Maybe we can come up with an alliance?" Trowa said.

"I'm in, as long as I can see Jin again." Yusuke said shrugging and leaning against a wall.

"Let's, tell our lovesick companion on this matter later. I am in serious need of rest." Hiei said laxly.

As we walked all I can think of was how much more Duo seemed to me when we weren't fighting. His long chestnut braid, swaying at his waist. Is sad, warm, beautiful eyes staring at me. His striking slender, slightly feminine frame, which I know from experience battling against him, is a lot stronger than it appeared. I will not deny it, I have feelings for him. Not love, no how could you love someone you know nothing about. I know love at first sight exist, but I loathed him when I first saw him. Gorgeous yes, I could say I found him attractive when I first saw him, but I hated him all the same. Now, now I am seeing all of them differently, but Duo, Duo was something else, fast, shrewd, cunning, spirited. He is nothing like me. Cold, calculated, a zombie in many aspects. Mindless, my thoughts are rarely my own, but Duo is all mine. My own dream, my only source of grasping my Sin. He can never love me. Nor think of me as anything more than a friend. No one can ever think much about me as more than an acquaintance or friend. Never.

"Yoo-hoo Earth to Heero!" Yusuke said waving a hand back and forth in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You just had a major mind blank out, you were past Cloud 12! Hiei was planning on frying you, just to see that you didn't pass out with your eyes open." Yusuke said looking at me curiously.

"Which sucks for me because I was looking forward on doing it." Hiei said smirking.

"You're an evil little Sin aren't you?" Yusuke said.

"I'm Pride, Pride is _very _evil." Hiei said with an extremely smug smirk.

"Riiight…"Yusuke said and scooted behind Trowa. At which Trowa simply chuckled. Hiei enjoys threatening us, but he'd never actually hurt any of us. We're like brothers, which add to why we're so comfortable speaking about our love interest with one another.

"Anyway, be honest with me, what do you guys think about Jin?" Yusuke said.

"He seems fun and kind of cute." Trowa said.

"He's a little peculiar." I said.

"In other words he's perfect for you, marry him and leave us in peace." Hiei said. "Now what do you think of _my_ lovely red head?"

"I thought he was a woman at first sight, but I can tell he's a real intellectual, sort of sensitive as well." Trowa said.

"He appears to be very compassionate." I said.

"He's kinda chicky if ya' ask me, but I think he'll soften you up a bit, and I'm actually hoping he does that." Yusuke said with a cocky grin.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Heero wanna know our opinions on your braded babe?" Yusuke said knowing I didn't want him checking out my crush. "Or does Spikey have a crush on one of the Virtues?"

"Uh…well…"Trowa said and blushed.

"He does! I knew it! Hiei pay me now!" Yusuke yelled and stuck his hand in front of Hiei, who groaned and reached in to his pocket and gave him a twenty.

"You betted? When did you do that? I'm always near you two."

"Ahh…lots to learn you do young Padwan! You forget the short ones psychic abilities." Yusuke said imitating Yoda. "I need to get Hiei to imitate Yoda one of these day, a short guy imitating a short guy, that would be awesome."

"Watch it punk!" Hiei said reaching for his Katana.

It went that way all away until we reached our ridiculously huge apartment.

"Where were you all!" A voice raged through the apartment.

"We were out!" Yusuke yelled. "Keep your pants on!"

"Out where?" the voice shouted.

"We just went to "The Oracle" to get a few drinks. What's the harm in that?" Hiei said fiercely.

"Fine." the voice said anger subsided. "But if I find out something else, you all will regret it."

"Fair enough." Trowa said.

Then a thought struck me. If he ever finds out that we had spoken to three of the Heavenly Virtues, we might never be able to see tham again. Or worse, he'd harm tehm, he might kill them. He must never know. He must never know of our feelings toward tehm. If he or Envy ever find out, terrible things will happen.

I turned toward Yusuke who looked rightened, he then looked at me, he was thinking the same thing, he really did care about that hyper Irish Virtue. I then turned at Hiei who seemed deep I thought. Then a looked at Trowa who seemed nervous, we were all thinking about our crushes.

We don't want to endanger them, but at the same time, if we don't get involved with them, we'd forever forced to battle them endlessly. For eternity…

**Ok I really didn't like this chapter, it was short and crappy, but someone out there might, so please review, comment, give ideas, all that jazz. And if you didn't notice, I'll be switching characters POV each chapter. This time it was Heero. You guys can review and tell me who'd you like to tell the next chapter.**


	3. Why?

7

Why?

Yeah, I'm a nut job. I'll keep updating even though not that many people review. I really liked this idea so I'll just keep on. Oh, and thank you people who reviewed my weird fic.

Disclaimer: Never in my sad little life will I ever own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho.

-------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" I yelled. "We barely got home and we have ta' get ready for a freakin' battle."

"Unbelievable." Kurama said.

"I don' wanna fight em' anymore." Jin said under is breathe.

"Like we have a choice. The only thing we can do right now is keep fightin' and hope those other guys understand our predicament." I said.

"I think they will. I mean they have to fight as well. We are all victims in this." Kurama said. He's always so understanding. Well he is the Heavenly Virtue of Reason. If he wasn't then it'll be pretty tough to believe someone could be so comprehending. Anyway we got ready. I decided to grab my hood-cloak thing. I felt ashamed of myself. I didn't want anyone to see me. I mean, could ya' blame me? You just make friends with the people you've been fighting for centuries, and then ya' still have ta' fight 'em. It makes me feel like a damn hypocrite. It's like 'Hi wanna be my friend? Yes? Ok then, but I still have to try to beat the pulp outta you, ok?' It's wrong.

I looked over to Jin and Kurama who were also looking for their cloaks. They felt just as reluctant of themselves as I. Jin looked like he was going to cry. Which, by the way is the most unnatural thing Jin could possibly do. He always smiles, laughs, and jokes. He never gets angry or sad. I looked at Kurama who looked distant. He was miles away from where he stood. He was so lost in his thoughts you could have poked him with 6-inch needles and he wouldn't feel them. That is until, he snapped out of it, which looked like it would be a while.

"Duo." Kurama called me.

"Yo'." I answered.

"Do you think maybe we could act like we were fighting them?" Kurama said unsure.

"Kurama are you out of your bloody mind! Don't you think Miss Sally would notice! She'd chop us inta' little fries then boil us in acid and feed us to freakin' piranhas, if she finds out!" Jin yelled loud enough so only we heard him.

"I know that, but…I don't want to fight them…It's just not right." Kurama said sadly.

"I'm in." I said confidently. Which made Kurama look up at me with eyes full of aspiration and relief.

"Thank you, Duo." Kurama said with deep relief.

"Ya' all have lost your minds!" Jin yelled. "Which means I was already in before ya' said anything'."

"But you said…" I said confused.

"Hey I was just sayin'. Ya' know I'll never pass up a chance ta' do something' so stupid and crazy that will probably cost me my life. While at the same time providin' me with entertainment." Jin said cheerfully.

"Ok then, it's settled." Kurama said smiling.

"What's settled?" Quatre said coming into the room.

"Uh…what to eat after the battle." I said nervously.

"Ok. What you guys decide on?" Quatre said with a big smile.

"We decided on…Italian!" Jin said quickly.

"Yup, we felt like pasta and cheese today." Kurama laughed uneasily.

"Ok, sounds good." Quatre said kindly. I felt so awful. I lied. I never lie. Especially to Quatre. I felt so guilty. Quatre is the kindest, sweetest, sincerest, person you could ever meet in your life, and we were lying to him. It felt so wrong.

"Ok, time to move out!" Yelled Sally from somewhere behind us.

"Yes, Boss Lady." I said exasperated.

We were the first at the battlefield. It was a large plain beside a forest. I held my scythe close to me and pulled my hood over my face more. I looked at Jin and Kurama who did the same. Jin made some wind surround him, while Kurama held a dusk colored rose close to him. Quatre held two daggers at his side and looked of into the distance. Yukina surrounded her self with ice crystals; they're used for shields that deflect attacks. She's non-combatant. Botan had her sickle in a sheath like thing on her back, and Sally had her two sword sheathed at her waist.

Yup, we were in a battle. Waiting. Going to fight. Our friends. In battle. I felt like shit. Five out seven of our "enemies" were friends. This sucked. Hopefully our new buddies caught on with our plan and acted too.

"They're here." Kurama said. He's so all knowing. It's kinda creepy.

" Alright then let's party." I said smirking.

"No fair, parties have drinks, how come we don't!" Jin said joking. Which made Botan, Yukina, and Quatre giggle.

"Quit messing around and get ready!" Sally yelled. Which of course, made us actually get ready.

Then we saw them. Heero was in a long leather trench coat with his Kodachis in his hands. Trowa was in a black jean jacket with sunglasses with a bunch of throwing knives on the three sets of belts he had on. Yusuke wore a blue jean jacket and as we already knew he didn't need any weapons, he was one. Hiei wore his usual black clothes and had his Katana at his side. Again he didn't really need a weapon, the Katana just made him more deadly. The tall one, Gluttony, had a energy sword in his hand. Envy had a really, really, sharp rapier, and Anger had a saber, long and sharp enough to cut a tree in one stroke.

I whispered to Jin, "Are you ready pal?"

"Always." he whispered back.

As if on cue, we all sprung into action. Heero went for me and I just kept defending his attacks. "Heero!" I breathed into his ear. "Let's not fight!"

"What?" He whispered into mine. He made his attacks gentler.

"Let's just make it look like we're fighting. I don't want to fight you." I said adding the last part sadly. He looked at me with an odd emotion in his eyes. He then managed to trip me he got on top of me, and acted like he was going to stab me, but I "blocked" the attack. He then leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Why are you wearing a hood?"

"I felt like garbage, being forced to fight you guys. I mean I finally got to know you guys and I had to fight you. It felt wrong." I whispered back. He then pulled back my hood. I looked at me while "lunging" his kodachi at me and whispered to me, "Keep it like that, I want to see your eyes." I don't think I've ever blushed as hard as I did at that moment.

I then glanced toward Jin who was basically playing tag with Yusuke, both of them were laughing. It could of actually passed of as them fighting, because they never like fighting in a bad mood, I know that about Yusuke because he's said it out loud before. Then I looked at Kurama, who was fighting Hiei. Which pretty much looked like Kurama dodging all of Hiei's "hits" and Hiei "missing" every time. It looked kind of cute. Then I looked over at Trowa who was fighting Quatre, wait a second. Trowa wasn't fighting Quatre, he was just dodging his attacks.

"Heero, does Trowa like-"I whispered to him. While "thrusting" my scythe at him.

"Yes, he's liked him for a long time already." He breathed into my ear while "blocking" my attack.

"Cute." I said smiling. Which in turn made Heero give a small smile. "You should smile more often 'Ro." I breathed in to his ear.

"And you should never cover your face." Heero grabbing me from behind and tripping me so that he was on top of me. He then grabbed my scythe and "choked" me with it. "You're too beautiful to keep yourself hidden." he whispered in to my ear. I blushed again.

"Thanks." I said feeling very shy.

"Move out!" shouted the Sin Anger.

"Good bye, Duo." Heero whispered into my ear and kissed me on my cheek gently.

"Bye." I said slightly dazed.

After we all recuperated at home, and ate some good Italian food. I couldn't stop thinking about Heero. I already thought of the possibility that he was just toying with me, but it all felt so right. He was so kind. He wasn't acting like the Seven Deadly Sin Lust, he was acting something more like compassion. The thing that I was slowly beginning to admit to myself was, I love him.

"Oi' Maxwell, you seemed ta' be havin' a real good time with your boy Heero weren't ya?" Jin said obviously implying something.

"What about you and Yusuke playing tag?" I said smirking.

"Yeah, but nothing beats the cute little game Kurama was playin' with short, dark, and hot." Jin said smugly.

"We weren't playing a game, we were just trying not to hit each other." Kurama said defensively.

"So he says. Hey did you check Trowa out? Heero told me he has the hots for Cat." I said.

"Yeah? Well were gonna have ta' set them up now aren't we?" Jin said.

"Yes, and we still have to tell Yukina that Gluttony has a crush on her." Kurama reminded us.

"I really want to see them again. I miss them already." I said.

"Yes, they have that affect." Kurama fixing his hair in front of a mirror.

"You don't think they're toying with us do you?" Jin said nervously.

"I thought about that to, but it seems to genuine to be fake." I said.

"We'll just see how it goes from here in out." Kurama said grabbing his hair. "We're already into deep to turn back now."

"Yeah." I said looking outside. Hoping to see Heero standing outside. We are into deep. There was no turning back. We already have done three things we should have never done: spoken to the enemy, not actually fight them, and we all allowed ourselves to develop feelings for them. Which was the worst thing we could have possibly allowed ourselves to do. Which also was the best thing. I know nothing good could come of this, but like we can turn back now. Well one thing good can come of this, we won't be lonely anymore, but is it really worth risking ourselves for?

-------------------------------------

Ok, that's the end of this chapter! Yay! Ok people please review! Please! And don't forget to tell me who from either Anime do you want to tell the POV for the next chapter! I already did Kurama for the first, Heero for the second, and Duo for the third. So who's next! Review!


	4. Rock your World

Rock Your World

7

Okay sorry it's token me so long to update, but umm…yeah. Anyway, I'm making this chapter extra long, or as long as I possibly get it. It's gonna be told by…I'll let you guess. Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I know Kurama's last name, but I chose to change it, and I know some of their personalities don't match, but it's a Fic so I'm allowed.

_hiei- pride. **They are all ancient**_

_trowa- greed_

_Kuwabara- gluttony_

_yusuke- sloth_

_wufei- anger_

_zechs- envy_

_heero- lust_

**sally- justice**

**jin- fortitude**

**quatre- charity**

**kurama- prudence**

**duo- temperance**

**botan- faith**

**yukina- hope**

Disclaimer: Not Japanese enough, smart enough or talented enough to ever own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho.

----------------------------------------

_This is the me you'll never know_

_This is the me no one will ever know_

_No cocky grins_

_No sarcastic remarks_

_Just me and tears on the dirty floor_

_I need you, I need to be away from these scarlet tears_

_And only you can save me…_

_But will you want me?_

_Or will you break me like the rest?_

"Damn it Heero you're scary obsessed with the long haired babe, aren't ya'?" I said.

"I told you to never NEVER make remarks like that about him! His name is Duo Maxwell! I would appreciate it if you address him by his proper name!" Heero yelled. Yes, yelled. Lately he's been an alien in his own body. What I'm guessing is his sin has finally gotten to him. Which is actually a funny thing to think about, considering his actual personality. This guy, Duo, he's had such a great change on our little Lust. He's become more…emotional. As funny as it is, it's kinda scary. I mean Heero Yuy, the Seven Deadly Sin Lust, the emotionally retarded, Perfect Warrior, the cold hearted bitch, the cool, calm, focused, no nonsense one of us, was in love with the Heavenly Virtue temperance. I mean come on. If my dictionary, Trowa, is correct, temperance means restraint and self-control. I really don't think Duo would let himself loose control for Heero. I have feeling that Heero's about to get his heart-broken.

But who am I to say that. So far these three Heavenly Virtues have surprised us. I mean at our last battle, they decided to act like we were fightin'. It was really fun. I mean I "fighting" against Jin. It was awesome. Jin is the Heavenly Virtue of Fortitude. Which according to my talking dictionary, Trowa, Fortitude means strength, courage, and determination. So basically I was play fighting one of the most powerful Virtues. Which is funny, because he just wants to have a good time. He's the kind of guy you can get into a lots of trouble with. Now that I think about it, Duo's kind of the same. Duo's a trouble maker! That just changed my thoughts about him. Duo _is_ a trouble maker! Hahahaha! Heero is a similar to duo as golf is to a real entertainment. Yeah, golf just isn't my sport. Unless, the putter was used to bash in Anger's face. I can't stand him or his wanna be Professor Snape hair. I prefer to be locked up in a room with the dreaded "Pink One" than have to put up with his constant onna hating speeches, his self-superiority entitlements, wow I know big words, and his creepy grease hair.

Well maybe I should describe the "Pink One". She's this tall blond haired blue eyed girl. She's Heero's stalker. She saw him one day and has followed us ever since. She's the Muse of Poetry. Trust me she sucks at it when she's the one writing it. I heard her poems. Gotta remember she's the only the inspiration, not the brains behind it. We call her the "Pink One" because didn't even bother asking her name, but who really cares? She's just freaky immortal, princess of pink bimbo. I'm not making a blonde joke, just so you know. I've known plenty of blondes. Like Envy is blonde and he's gotta be one of the smartest guys you'll ever know, but at the same time he's also her brother, and he even is bothered by her. He can't stand her. How they're related is beyond me. What makes that even funnier is the fact that we _still_ don't know her name and she's related to him. Another smart blonde, the Heavenly Virtue Charity. Now he is extremely intelligent. For someone who looks like they should be hosting a child's program, he's a genius. I mean at one point like 50 decades ago he stopped a war. I mean he actually went up to eternally feuding countries and stopped the war. He persuaded them to stop fighting. I mean how kind-hearted, noble, and smart do you got to be able to actually stop a war? Pretty damn smart!

Well anyway, back to what I was talkin' about before I began talkin' about the "Pink One", blondes, greasy hair, and Duo, Jin.

Well Jin is so interesting. He's like…well a really awesome guy. He's funny, free, untamed. He's a breath of freakin' fresh air! I mean everyone that's a sin is ok, but they're basically stiffs. I maybe the Sin of Laziness, but hell even I gotta have a good time too, right? So anyway, Jin is just everything I kinda am. His power is also a plus! And really ironic that I called him a breath of fresh air. He can control wind! All of us have powers, us as in the Virtues and Sins. I have the power of Necromancy. Cool, huh? I can bring back dead people. It's just plain freaky I know, but if you're as lazy as I am. Having dead people around to do your chores is very cool.

"Psst! Urameshi!" someone called me.

"Huh?" I said and tried to figure out who called me. I kept looking around. I started to hear some snikering, but I just couldn't figure out who was laughing. Then I stopped and tried to remember where I had hear that voice before. I couldn't help, but laugh when I figured out who it was, Jin. I looked up.

"'bout time Urameshi! Thought I'd get get old, before ya' figured out who it was!" He said with that cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I'm not that bright." I laughed.

"Neither am I, but don't really have at' be. Ya' know?" he laughed.

"What are you doing here? You know if someone sees you, you can be in a lot of danger." I warned him.

"Yeah, but ya' know how boring thigs get with the same people for what actually is forever." Jin said.

"Yeah, so if what I'm gueesing is right, you want to have some fun, huh?" I smirked.

"Yup!" he said giving a big smile.

"Ok then!" I said and grabbed Jin's hand. "Of course it's gonna have to be far away, most likely dark, and we'll be all alone. Still wanna go?" Jin smiled in a way that made me want to pin him down and screw him raw.

"Of course, I know ya' won't do anythin' ta me, will ya' Urameshi?" Jin purred into my ear. I really wanted to do him right now. He was practically too much. I admit it, I want him. Since I got over the Virtue vs. Sin war. Which was probably 500 years ago, I had wanted him. He was just so wonderful to me. Gorgeous, spirited, blue eyes, and a joyful voice. He was beautiful to me. Even his wild red hair was beautiful to me.

"Jin please don't talk to me like that, you might make me do something I really want to do right now, but you might not." I said breathing a little heavily.

"And that would be?" Jin said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Want a small demonstration?" I said grabbing his waist.

"Yeah, I like demonstrations." He purred again.

"Let's get going to that far, dark, place then?" I said breathing harder. He nodded. He quickly started a hurricane thing and it quickly took us miles away from where we started of. We were at the woods at the very edge of town.

"Will this do Urameshi?" He breathed into my ear.

"Yup." as soon as I said that I grabbed Jin and pinned him down. I began nibbling on his neck. He was breathing hard and moaning lightly. I then grabbed his waist and grinded him gently. He began sighing, becoming more and more aroused. I could feel him. He was moaning louder. I was extremely aroused by now. I then let my hand slip below his sash. He groaned. I wanted him, but I just wanted him to feel him how much I wanted him. I didn't want to go all away. Not yet, not now. I wanted to make that moment perfect.

I squeezed his arousal, making him arch his back and push deeper into my grip.

"Urameshi…" he moaned. Hearing my name from his mouth at this moment drove me mad. I reached his head and kissed him fiercely. He kissed me back with equal force. I began licking his lower lip and he gave me access to his mouth. My tongue went into his mouth and we deepened the kiss. Our tongues went crazy into each others mouths. How long I've wanted to taste him! He was so good. I almost couldn't take how good all this was. Me making out with Jin while grinding him senseless and pumping passionately. I only wanted to pleasure him and only him, forever. My needs were practically all forgotten while I kissed him, this was enough for me.

"Urameshi…" Jin moaned when he broke the kiss. I wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest. He was breathing hard as I pleasured him. I wanted him to know how much him being near me meant. I began sucking on his neck and kissing along his collar bone and licking his ear. Which made him moan more. I could feel him reaching completion. I began pumping harder and picking up the pace of my grinding. I clung to my shirt and wrapped his legs around me. His breathing was hard and he moaned louder and his eyes became extremely glazed over. It felt so good everthing, I was moaning just feeling him against me.

"Urameshi!" he screamed arching his back and cuming hard into my hand. I grindinded a little harder and I finally came.

"So how was that for a demonstration?" I breathed.

"That was…wow." Jin said still trying to gather himself. We unlatched ourselves from the other and sat tring to get together what happened.

"Uh…Jin would you, that is, would you want to stay with me? Like this, even if we have to be sneaking around and everthing…would it bother you hiding our relationship…if that's what you want us to have or do you want me to be just a fuck friend? Cause if that's the case then… I wont be with you. I want to actually be with you Jin." I blurted out.

"First off Urameshi, yes I do want ta' stay with ya', and I don mind havin' ta' sneak around, so long as I can be with ya', I can never think of ya' as a 'fuck friend', I like ya too much, is that all?" Jin said hugging my waist, and kissing me softly.

"I think we need to wash up and change." I smiled.

"I think so too, hey we were thinkin'!" he laughed, I couldn't help but laugh too. How can you not? We managed to find a river and washe our clothes and ourselves.

"Hey Jin," I called.

"Yeah?" He said turning toward me.

"Do you think that we are going too fast?" I asked.

"No. Cause technically weve know each other for more than a millena, so no I actually think it's impossible for any of us ta' go too fast, if we're gonna start a relationship with one another. Even if we really don't know much about each other, we still have known each other for a long time. I mean married couples know as much as each other as you and I know about each other, who ya' are, where ya' come from, where ya' live, people ya' know, what ya' do for a living. That's pretty much where lot's of married couples stand, of course they haven't known each other nearly as long as you and I have known each other. So we're better off." Jin said. It's amazing. We were making cracks earlier about how little we think, and he's not only a master of wind, but also a master of logic. He's so full of surprises.

"True. My mother and father we arranged to be married, so they knew nothing about the other, and I didn't know anything about them either. My mother took her life when I was 5 and my father gave me to the Lord of Sin when I was 7. Where he bestowed upon me my curse, but I think I would of ended up lazy any way so I guess it's not that bad." I said.

"Yeah, I hear ya'. In my home, Ziwen, the day I was born my mother died. My father almost immediately gave me ta' the Lord of Virtues. I guess they pick our curse by our greatest trait. Cause I'm very strong, and I guess I brave. I think It's mostly insanity, ya' know?" Jin laughed.

"Yeah, it's funny how we're all from different dimensions and worlds. None of us are from Earth, yet here we're forced to battle to protect it, or destroy it. Depending on which part of the mirror you're lookin' at." I said. I like this. I've never actually felt so comfortable talking to someone like I am now. I really trust him.

"It is funny, I think only a few of us are from the same places. Like Hiei and Yukina are from Koorime, Duo and Heero from the heavens, and…" I cut Jin off.

"They're from the heavens!"

"Ya' didn' know?"

"No, but Duo has black wings."

"He's a fallen angel."

"But he controls darkness."

"So Heero has white wings and controls light."

"Then how is Duo a Virtue if he's a fallen angel?"

"How is Heero a Sin if he's an angel? I dunno?" Jin shrugged.

"That's weird I gotta ask him later."

Jin and I kept talking about a lot of things, but as soon as the midnight was about to end we decided to leave. Jin and I parted at a half way point to both our homes. Lucky for me everyone was asleep. I needed rest. At least I know that I have someone to hold onto when I need them. Of course, I know this won't end pretty. Destiny has a way of giving you what you want and taken it back harshly.

----------------------------------------

Yeah! That was pretty long! Not that long, but yeah! Ziwen is just a place I made up. I decided to make everyone from different worlds. And if you haven't noticed yet they are all very very very old. Like I said on top, they're ancient.So please review! Thank ya'll!


	5. Desires, Wishes, and Tears

-1Seven

"Desire, Wishes, and Tears"

Damn, I took too long to update this one. Well I hope you like it, I have poured my mind to update it!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, and neither is Gundam Wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All my hopes, my prayers, are you_

_To hold you in my arms_

_To love you_

_Never to see your pure soulful eyes_

_Looking at me with affection_

_Forever to be on the other end_

_Seeing you and your beauty_

_Never to have you_

"Shut the fuck up wise ass!" Yusuke shouted.

"It's not my fault you're obviously glowing." Hiei said.

"I am not glowing short shit!" Yusuke retorted.

"I'm gonna have to go with Shorty, you look different." Kuwabara said.

"Who the hell asked you?" Yusuke said making a fist.

"Would all of you just shut the hell up!" Wufei yelled from over his book. "Unlike you all I'm trying to do something productive with my mind!"

"Sh, sorry." Yusuke snorted.

"What's up Spiky?" Yusuke said plopping on the sofa next to me.

"Nothing and what do want to know?" I said knowing Yusuke was going to ask me something.

"What's a good word for 'complete joy'?" he asked.

"Well, I would have to say bliss, yes I think bliss is a good word." I said nodding.

"Bliss, yeah that word fits. Thanks Spiky!" Yusuke said patting me on the back friendly.

"Fits for what?" I asked curious on the sudden mood swing.

"Promise not to tell?" Yusuke said looking around, obviously to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Yes." I answered.

"I am now officially hooked up with Jin. Just yesterday we kind of sealed it. I've never felt so happy, so I was wondering a good word to describe what I feel." Yusuke said laxly.

"Hm…congratulations." I said giving a small smile.

"Thanks." Yusuke said and stood and walked off.

If only I was so lucky. To be able to hold the one I love. I guess it's better this way. At least I wont make him miserable. I think I could only bring him that. I could never make him happy. I'm too emotionless. He probably, no he does hate me. I'm lucky that Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Heero enjoy my company. At least I know Yusuke does. I'm not sure about the others. How I wish I could hold him. He's so flawless and beautiful. He's the absolute purity and kindness. I guess he'd have to be to be carrying Charity as his title. Charity. Tolerance, compassion, generosity, benevolence, consideration. He's a perect being in my eyes. He probably wants to see me gone. He doesn't even know me. The real me. I mean all of us assumed that they actually lived their titles. Then we met Jin, Kurama, and Duo. In a sense they do, but they also carry other personalities. I know for sure though that Quatre does live up to his title. He probably thinks I do too. What's odd though, is that I have never lived up to my title. Greed. Only the aspect that I crave him and want him to myself. Other than that, I have no Greed. I really don't even considerate Greed, I love him.

"You okay?" said a husky voice behind me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Heero, I'm just thinking." I answered.

"You seemed sad, is all." Heero said, slight concern visible in his eyes.

"No, I'm just thinking, and I think I'll go for a walk, to clear my mind." I said standing.

"Ok, but be careful." Yusuke said walking in the room. I smile and nodded. Yusuke is by far my greatest friend. He maybe a bit rough and crude, but if you get past that he's just lonely and defensive. I'm glad he found someone. At least one of us is happy.

When I left I just started walking aimlessly in the streets. If only suicide was an option, but we are all immortal. We can only be killed by our opposites, not by our own kind or ourselves. Sin can kill virtue, and virtue can kill sin. Sin cannot kill sin or themselves, and virtue cannot kill virtue or themselves. I know that because I have tried countless times to take my life, and I have seen it. Wufei and Yusuke were fighting savagely, Wufei had actually stabbed Yusuke straight through his heart, somehow Yusuke lived. Then Yusuke had reversed the sabre and slashed Wufei's throat deep. They both lived. Then later in the years many other fights insued amongst ourselves. Yet somehow we cannot die when we try to kill each other. I thinks it's only logical that it's the same with the Virtues.

I continued to walk with no real destination, when I heard, "Please, think about his! If you continue to do what you're doing, you'll be forever plagued with the thought that you killed someone! Living with that on your conscience will only bring pain and suffering!" I went to where I heard that, and when I saw who belonged to that voice I almost melted. So that's how his voice sounded. Just as angelic as it's owner. He sounded so heavenly.

"Like I give a shit about my conscience! You're pissing me off fruitcake. First you lecture me on stealing and now you're lecturing me on this! I don't give a shit fucking faggot!" a man with a gun said holding Quatre against a wall. Obviously I was angered that he was talking to my angel like that. I quietly snuck up behind the man and grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor.

"It's rude to threaten someone who's just trying to help. Even more disrespectful to speak to them in such unruly manner!" I said holding his arm tightly making him cry in pain.

"Fine I give!" he cried dropping his gun. I let go of him. He ran off holding his arm and looking back at me.

"Thanks, I guess. Why did you help me?" Quatre asked rubbing his neck, where the man had grabbed him.

"You're welcome, and I helped you because you needed it." I said and started walking away when he grabbed my arm.

"But you're a Sin! Why would you help me?" he said looking confused.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but not all of us are bad. Kurama, Jin, and Duo have already met us. The only bad ones are Anger and Envy. We all get along quite well. I helped you because I have a great respect for you." I said.

"Really? But, I always thought that-"

"We were evil? That we are like our sins? We are not all like our sins. Just like Jin and Duo aren't exactly innocent. We aren't all bad." I said, he just smiled and chuckled a little.

"I guess you're right. I guess it is a little foolish that I thought that. I'm sorry, I misjudged you all. I can tell you're telling the truth. Your eyes can tell all." he said.

"Most think my eyes are emotionless." I said curiously. He shook his head.

"No, your eyes are, to me, very full of emotion. Your eyes look sad and full of strong longing and compassion." he said.

"Longing?"

"Yes, like you really want something that you can't seem to have, so it hurts you."

"If only you knew." I said and looked at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"If I tell, do you promise not to hate me?" I said looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Yes." he said a little unsure.

"We have been in this battle for millennias, we have been forced to fight each other, by our gods. Through this whole battle, I have been forced to cope with my heart and fight the one I have loved since first sight. I'm forced to forever battle that person and go against what my heart wants. I can only hope that this battle ends soon, so that I can finally be free of guilt." I said leaning against the wall.

"And this person is?" he asked uncertainly. I looked up from the floor and straight into his eyes. I felt my heart wrench and I let two small tears fall. How I love him. When he finally let it process in his mind his eyes went wide and he blushed. He's so beautiful and adorable. If only I could hold him without him running.

"You love me?" he squeaked. I nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Because to me you are the embodiment of absolute purity. Complete beauty and perfection. You are everything I could want and need. I only seem to feel pain and sorrow, but when I see you I can't help but feel immense bliss and love. You are intellectual and caring. You are my angel. I'm sorry if this is all too much. I should just leave." I said catching myself and I turned and left not looking at him.

"Wait." he called, I turned, to se his eyes full of emotion. "Do really mean all that? That you love me?"

"Yes every word. I love you and I know I always will." I said looking at him directly into his eyes.

"That's why when we fight, you never harm me, isn't it?" he said, in complete realization.

"Yes. I can't seem to bring myself to harm you in anyway." I said.

"All this time…I always wondered why you never hurt me." he said smiling. "I'm glad I know now."

"If it's not too much, can I, can I kiss you?" I said shyly.

"Sure." he said blushing. I slowly went to him and quickly felt my body heat up even before I touched him. I gently placed my lips on his and was about to part when he gently held my face. We kissed that innocent kiss for what felt like hours. The when we parted, he blushed. I smiled kindly.

"Thank you for not hurting me." I said.

"You really are sad, aren't you." he said looking at me sadly.

"Yes. I've only known pain." I said.

"Well, from now on promise me to smile more. You're so much more beautiful when you smile." he said smiling. I felt myself blush deep and turn away. He chuckled gently and said, "I know we'd have to hide and sneak around, but if it's fine with you, I'd actually like to stay with you." I automatically looked up at him to see if he was lying, but he was serious, he actually wanted to stay with me.

"You'd actually want to be with me?" I said not believing he's actually want me.

"Yes. You see I've always felt something for you, I'm not sure if it's love, but I know I have never hated you. I like how I feel right now, and I feel like this forever." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll stay with you for eternity, and even longer than that." I said holding him back.

We remained like that till nightfall. I felt like a huge weight had left me. My angel saved me, but now I understand how the others must feel. Having to hide their relationship. All I wanted to do was tell the world, but it must remain secret, or I'll never see him again. I can only hope that this will end well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the chapter. I beg of you, please, please review. I want to know if I should continue or just dump the story. Ok? Love ya'!


	6. Angel Tears

Seven

"Angel Tears"

Wow it has taken me a ridiculously long time to update. Sowwy!

Disclaimer: Me no own GW or YYH.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shaking earth_

_Trembling in fear_

_Fighting to no end_

_What our hearts want_

_How I want you_

_Do I really have you?_

"Duo! Kurama! Jin!" I called. A little angry that I had not known.

"What's up Cat?" Duo told me carrying a box of donuts in one hand and bag gummies in the other.

"Wow didn't you all tell me?" I asked.

"Tell ya' what?" Jin asked me.

"That you all were friends with some of the Sins." I said almost in a whisper.

"How did you find out?" Kurama asked wide eyed, obviously a little frightened.

"Well…I kinda…I met Trowa…" I stuttered and blushed a little. He was such a gentleman. I couldn't help feeling shy just thinking about him. I then looked up and was greeted with smirks.

"So how'd ya like him?" Duo said smugly.

"Was he nice?" Jin asked.

"Isn't he handsome?" Kurama asked with an almost teasing voice.

"…Wait…you all knew he liked me?" I asked my eyes wide, now feeling really hurt that they kept so much from me.

"Yeah, we were plannin' on settin' ya two up, but looks like Ol' Spiky did that already. He really is a pretty decent guy wouldn't ya' say Cat?" Jin said.

"Yeah, so…what can you tell me about the ones you've met?" I asked.

"Well, Heero's hot." Duo said

"Hiei's very adorable, once you get passed his little attitude." Kurama said.

"Yusuke's one hellava fun guy. An' I bet he's pretty damn good in bed too!" Jin said.

I did not know what to say. Just the fact that they only mentioned certain people, and in such little ways like that, it was very easy for me to assume that something was going on between all of them.

"Okay, anything that won't make me uncomfortable?" I said nervously.

"Well, Heero thinks I'm beautiful and loves my eyes." Duo said.

"Kuwabara has a crush on Yukina." Kurama said.

"Yusuke and me are together, and he's Trowa's best friend." Jin said.

"Well, I guess that's something. So…who are they?" I said, remembering that I knew them only as their sins.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Duo said. "Heero is the Sin of Lust."  
"Hiei is the Deadly Sin of Pride and Kuwabara is Gluttony." Kurama said.

"An' Yusuke is Sloth, an' o' course ya' know Trowa's." Jin said smirking.

"Yeah, he's Greed, but he's not greedy at all. He's so sweet." I said smiling and blushing a little.

"You really like him. Huh?" Duo said and took out some gummies and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Ay uh…Maxwell where do get all this junk food from? I don' remember there bein' any earlier." Jin stated.

"I have a wondrous invention that wasn't created too long ago, called a motorcycle." Duo said like it was something magical.

"Shut up!" Jin said throwing a donut at him. Then Duo pounced on Jin and they began wrestling. I just sighed and Kurama just chuckled.

"So Kurama what did you guys plan on doing about this whole situation?" I asked.

"Well were planning on getting together with our counterparts and figure out some way to end this. I know Sally wouldn't want to, and I know that Anger and Envy won't either. Not to mention the Gods." Kurama said making sure Jin and Duo didn't knock anything over.

"What about Yukina and Botan?"

"Well we're planning on telling Yukina about Kuwabara and hope that she'll accept him like we did the others. About Botan we're not sure how to get her." Kurama said moving his hair away from face.

"Hm…what can we tell 'er?" Jin said pinning Duo down with one hand and grabbing donut with his other and eating it.

"Watch it? You're getting crumbs and sprinkles all over my sexy outfit!" Duo said jokingly. He was wearing clothes that looked way too big for him. A change from his usual black outfits that fit him tight. "Maybe we can tell her that the other side gives free cookies?" We laughed and Jin smacked Duo playfully on the back of the head.

"Just because food related things works on you doesn't mean it'll work on Botan." Kurama said heartily.

It was pretty usual the rest of the day. Jin and Duo had their little 'fights', Kurama read and stopped them from breaking anything, and I was just on the side shaking my head and chuckling. Even with all this normal stuff, I still felt off. I mean we were acting pretty usual considering all the new stuff that has come up. Trowa and all the other 'good' sins. Even with Kurama, Jin, and Duo being calm about the whole thing I could tell they were worried. Worried that they'd get caught, worried that their sin friends would get hurt, and worried that something bad is going to happen. I know how they feel because I feel it too. I'm worried to death if Trowa's alright. If he was caught. At the same time though, I'm worried if they are toying with us. I mean enemies for so long and now they come out as friends, seems far too suspicious, but if Kurama trust them; I guess they can be. He is Prudence. I guess all I can do is pray for the best here on out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I was planning on just stopping, but I started feeling bad so I made a quick crappy last minute update.


End file.
